vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krillin
Summary Krillin (クリリン) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. His short stature and baldness (with the exception of when he grows out his hair in the Majin Buu Saga onward) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | Low 8-B | 5-C | 5-B | 5-A Name: Krillin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: '''30-40 '''Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman agility, superhuman endurance, highly skilled Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Ki Attacks, True Flight, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents Attack Potency: Building level | At least Large Building level+ | At least Small City level | Moon level+ (Far superior to Raditz)' | '''At least '''Planet level' (nearly killed Vegeta), likely Large Planet level with Destructo Disc (cut Frieza's tail off) | Large Planet level via power-scaling, higher with Destructo Disc Speed: Supersonic+ |''' Hypersonic''' | At least Hypersonic+ (kept up with Goku) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 6000+) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ | Class YJ+ | Class NJ+ | Class XJ+ Durability: Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | At least Small City level | Moon level+ | At least Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Krillin possesses mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most part. Weaknesses: Krillin can't survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki'' ''Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha: Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. * Double Tsuihikidan: A move where Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy. * Scattering Bullet: Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disc: Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Chain Destructo Disc Barrage: A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin against Frieza. * Solar Flare: An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Key: 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight